Pernida Parnkgjas
|-|Pernida= |-|Left Arm of the Soul King= Summary Pernida Parnkgjas (ペルニダ・パルンカジャス, Perunida Parunkajasu) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "C'" - "'The Compulsory", as well as one of Yhwach's Schutzstaffel (親衛隊, Shatozusutaferu; German for "Protective Echelon", Japanese for "Elite/Imperial Guards"). It is also the left arm of the Soul King. Power and Stats Tier: At least 7-C | Unknown Name: Pernida Parnkgjas Origin: Bleach Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy, Sternritter, Schutzstaffel and Left Arm of the Soul King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Agility, Durability, Stamina, Endurance, Reishi Manipulation, Can take control over enemy's nerves or inorganic objects (via The Compulsory), Regeneration (High-Mid), Duplication, Reactive Evolution Attack Potency: At least Town level (Scale to Kenpachi's level) Destroy multiple buildings with ease | Unknown, likely higher (Also, The Compulsory ignores conventional durability) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Almost immediately after being called by Yhwach, Pernida appeared behind Shunpo master Yoruichi Shihōin, catching her off-guard, and attacked her before she could react and... should be far superior to the Female Sternritter who could perform a Massively Hypersonic+ feat) | Unknown, likey higher Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class TJ | Unknown Durability: At least Town level (Survived being cut in half by Kenpachi) | At least City level, likely higher (it should be noted that is hard to hit a blow due to the effects of The Compulsory) (Also, Evolution and Regeneration make it hard to kill) Range: Extended melee range, extended several meters with The Compulsory and Heilig Pfeil Stamina: High, it can still use his nerves before dying. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown, but can slowly improve in strategy as the battle continues, via Evolotuon can increase his own intelligence Weaknesses: Pernida nerves can be countered by exposing its nerves, which causes it intense pain. The nerves can also be forced back by concentrated Reiatsu. If the regeneration process is altered to refresh rate without limitation, Pernida can self-destruct, after that the remains of his body would explode leaving no trace of him Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Compulsory (強制執行, Za Konparusorī; Japanese for "Compulsory Execution"): By shooting its nerves from its fingers and extending them into its opponent's body, Pernida can forcibly control their movements. Using this power, it instantly crushed the body of one of the Soul King's giant soldiers and condensed the corpse of Senjumaru Shutara's body double into a compact ball. When using this power, the shape of Pernida's head distorts temporarily, becoming larger. It can also use this power to severely warp individual body parts, such as the arms of Yoruichi and Kenpachi Zaraki; in the latter's case, it eventually reduced the arm to a puddle of blood, and would have warped Kenpachi's entire body had he not ripped his arm off. If it infiltrates a victim's entire body, Pernida can tear them to shreds near-instantaneously. It can also send its nerves into inorganic objects in order to control and shape them, which Pernida usually does by creating giant arms and hands out of the ground and nearby buildings to attack its opponents with. In addition, if one of its fingers is severed, Pernida can have it use The Compulsory remotely, which involves an eye opening on the knuckle of the finger before attacking the target. However, it can be countered by exposing Pernida's nerves, which causes it intense pain, and if the anatomical structure of a limb invaded by Pernida's nerves is changed, it can no longer be controlled. The nerves can also be forced back by concentrated Reiatsu. Evolution Governance: Pernida governs progression and advancement through evolution, the enhancement of oneself and others via accelerated evolution, which it displays with the various adaptations it employs in order to survive combat situations *'Organic Evolution:' Pernida can evolve by absorbing and consuming organic biomass and gaining the abilities, traits, and attributes of the being the biomass was from. *'Adaptive Replication:' Pernida can evolve by absorbing information from objects it touches with its nerves. In doing so, it evolved itself to the power level of Kenpachi Zaraki and replicated the layer-shedding ability of the Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō created by Mayuri Kurotsuchi's Modified Bankai. *'Anatomy Manipulation:' Pernida has complete control over its anatomy, which it can freely alter and manipulate. It can grow additional appendages, remove sections or otherwise manipulate its parts. *'Self-Replication:' Should one of its fingers be removed from its body, Pernida can create a clone of itself from that finger. This involves the finger sprouting additional fingers and eyes before growing into a full hand and arm, which is distinguishable from Pernida itself by the fact that it only has one pupil in its eye and no Hagal rune on its wrist. These copies can also use The Compulsory and create Heilig Bogen and Heilig Pfeil on their own. These clones can also reform from extreme damage, such as having their body torn to shreds, and can remain sentient and use their powers even in a state of severe dismemberment; this is achieved by having even more eyes and fingers appear on the dismembered parts. *'Regeneration:' Pernida can regenerate its parts and any fingers it loses, intentionally or otherwise. *'Reconstitution:' Should its body be destroyed, Pernida can completely reform and reconstruct itself in a short period of time. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, it primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combines it with its own spiritual energy to form weapons. It has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi, such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. *'Hirenkyaku Expert:' Almost immediately after being called by Yhwach, Pernida appeared behind Shunpo master Yoruichi Shihōin, catching her off-guard, and attacked her before she could react. Spirit Weapon Heilig Bogen (神聖弓, Hairihhi Bōgun; German for "Holy Bow", Japanese for "Sacred Bow"): Pernida's preferred weapon takes the form of a large traditional bow and arrow, which it forms between its ring and index fingers and fires with its thumb. *'Heilig Pfeil '(神聖滅矢, Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): Pernida can gather Reishi from the surrounding environment and condense it into arrows before firing them from its bow. Its arrows are very large and powerful, a single one having destroyed an entire tower, and can be imbued with Pernida's nerves in order to infiltrate a target from a distance; this also allows them to be redirected if they miss Pernida's target. *'Multiple-Heilig Bogen:' Pernida can create up to five smaller Heilig Bogens above its fingertips in order to fire more arrows at once. This arrows are bigger than a normal size man. Quincy: Vollständig Pernida's Quincy: Vollständig grants it small, white, feathery Reishi wings. * The Compulsory (Enhanced): With its Quincy: Vollständig active, Pernida can use The Compulsory to much greater effect, allowing it to shatter durable objects like Kirio Hikifune's Cage of Life Key: Base/Left Arm of the Soul King | Quincy: Vollständig Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hax Category:Bleach Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sternritter Category:Gods Category:Chi Users Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Quincies Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Duplication Users